


A Sight For Sore Eyes

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band), The Life of Riley (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian loves coming home and finding Riley naked on his bed. And really hates being too tired to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight For Sore Eyes

Well now, Christian grinned to himself, this explains why the lights were on when I know I turned them off this morning. He leaned against the doorframe and ran his eyes over the naked form of his lover. Riley was completely oblivious, stretched out on his stomach on the bed, earphones in his ears, attention completely focussed on the video game in his hand. Kicking his boots off, Christian crawled onto the bed, running his hand up over Riley’s ass and back, up to his shoulders, turning his head to kiss him.

Riley grinned into the kiss. He dropped his game to the bed and pulled the earphones from his ears. “Hey.” He rolled to his side, lifted a hand, and tangled it in Christian’s hair and wriggled close against him.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Christian murmured, cupping Riley’s face in his hands. “But what are you doing here?”

“You said you had a day off tomorrow. I got a few days off so I thought I’d come spend the day with you.”

Christian grinned and kissed Riley again. His tongue parted Riley’s lips and he wrapped his arms around Riley’s hips, pulling him flush against him. “Sounds damn good to me.” Christian broke the kiss, teasing Riley’s lower lip as Riley ground against him, groaning.

“Thought it might,” Riley laughed, reaching between them to pop the button on Christian’s jeans and work the zip down. Christian lifted his hips as Riley tugged his jeans down and then moaned when Riley started stroking him through his boxers. “I know something that’ll sound even better to you,” Riley promised.

Groaning, his hips starting to rock up, Christian bit down on his bottom lip and pulled his shirt off over his head. “Riley… Fuck.”

“That was kinda the plan.”

“I like this plan.” Christian rolled them over, pinning Riley to the bed beneath him and straddling him. He chuckled when bucked up against him, pulling him down for a hard fast kiss. “Really like this plan. Love having you beneath me.” Christian wrapped a hand around the back of Riley’s neck and deepened the kiss. “Missed you,” he whispered, moaning softly as Riley’s hands trailed over his chest and back, biting down on his lip when Riley’s fingers found his nipples. “Shit… Riley… Yeah…” He leaned forward, intent on capturing Riley’s lips in another kiss but was stopped by a wide yawn. His cheeks flushed and he scrubbed a hand over his face, another yawn escaping him. He shook his head, dropping his forehead to rest against Riley’s. “How offended would you be if I said ‘not tonight darlin’ I’m too tired?’ I’m sorry, Riley. ”

Riley nodded and kissed Christian softly. “It’s late. Or early, depending on how you look at is.”

Christian nodded and sighed. “I didn’t know you were comin’. Woulda had more coffee or something. Made myself stay awake for you."

"Don't worry about it," Riley insisted. He trailed a finger along Christian's jaw. "I get it. You need to shower and sleep." He kissed Christian softly before pushing him upright. "Go. Go on. I'll still be here in the morning." 

"Yeah," Christian climbed off the bed. "I'm gonna..." he hooked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the shower before grabbing a clean towel and boxers. He returned a few minutes later, clad only in boxers and towelling his hair dry. Dropping the towel, he rejoined Riley on the bed. "Shower done," he yawned. "Sleepin in your arms sounds good right about now." 

Chuckling, Riley pulled Christian close, kissing his temple. "Yeah, it does. He smiled fondly as Christian wrapped around him, head resting on his shoulder. 

Christian yawned again, his hand tightening on Riley's hip. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow," he promised. 

"You can cook me breakfast." 

"Yeah, that too." 

~El Fin~


End file.
